Sache que je
by Ichigano
Summary: Trois mots, trois simples mots, mais qui induisent un tel engagement.


**_Sache que je_ de Jean Jacques Goldman**

Ino respire bruyamment et dégaine un kunaï, cherchant à calmer sa respiration. Elle scrute les environs, à l'affut. Tout à coup, une silhouette bondit sur elle et la plaque sur le sol. Le souffle coupé, elle voit tout près de son visage celui de Neji, arborant un air légèrement victorieux. Ino éclate de rire et l'embrasse.  
"Je t'aime, Neji."  
Il sourit, mais ne réponds pas. Il ne répond jamais.

_Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime " _  
_Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça _

Il la regarde. Il la trouve belle. Comme toujours... Il aimerait le lui dire, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il voit dans ses yeux cet éclat qu'elle n'a que pour lui, mais il ne peut se résoudre à y répondre. Ino ne sait pas qu'il a peur. Peur de s'engager, de faire des promesses qu'il ne tiendra pas... Alors il ne dit rien, et il la regarde...

_Des traces de temps qui traînent _  
_Y'a du contrat dans ces mots là _

Ino ne se lasse pas de le dire. Mais pour lui, les mots sont superflus et inutiles. Commment exprimer par des mots ce dont le coeur n'est pas sûr ? Les mots emprisonnent et asservissent, enferment et blessent. Il ne veut pas la blesser, cette idée l'horrifie... Mais pourtant il sent qu'il lui fait du mal en restant silencieux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il est là pour elle, pour la protéger et la soutenir. Ce qu'il ressent lui paraît si évident qu'il n'a pas le besoin de le dire. Cette flamme au fond de lui qui brûle pour elle, comment la lui expliquer ? Cela ne ferait que la dénaturer...

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage _  
_Et moi les mots ne servent à rien _  
_S'il te faut des phrases en otage _  
_Comme un sceau sur un parchemin _

Ino se dégage et s'échappe. Hors de vue, elle s'arrête et regarde Neji, qui fouille le terrain du regard. Elle l'admire, avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, et ses yeux blancs, froids et impénétrables. Non pas froids. Juste prudents. Il ne se montre jamais en profondeur. Cela ressemble à de la peur. Celle de se découvrir, de se livrer. Elle ne se lasse pas de le regarder, de le contempler. Elle le trouve si... Pour elle, c'est ça l'amour : ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle le voit, sentir son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il paraît triste, être prête à tout sacrifier pour lui...  
Bien sûr, il y a tous ces moments passés ensemble, les regards, les baisers, les caresses...  
Mais pas de mots...  
Jamais de mots...

_Alors sache que je _  
_Sache le _  
_Sache que je _

Il n'utilise pas le Byakugan. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il sait où elle est. Il peut l'imaginer, accroupie sur une branche à l'épier. Savoir où elle est sans la voir, comment elle se sent sans le lui demander... Ca lui fait peur. Il ne veut pas de cette dépendance qu'il a de plus en plus envers elle. Vivre par et pour elle, délaisser sa vie et ses amis... Il refuse de... Non... Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'elle se blesse, de se torturer lorsqu'elle est absente. Mais il ne parvient pas à lui dire. C'est si simple, et pourtant si difficile.

_Il y a mourir dans "je t'aime" _  
_Il y a je ne vois plus que toi _  
_Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes _  
_Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi _

Ino trouve une faille dans la défense de Neji et fond vers lui. Mais il l'a vue et esquive sans peine. C'est à son tour de se camoufler dans la ramure des arbres. C'est l'impression qu'elle a. La fuite. Fuir les responsabilités.  
Cela la met mal à l'aise, la fait douter. Neji n'est jamais très bavard, il est très dur de connaître le fond de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour connaître une fraction de ce qu'il pense ! Juste un instant, comprendre son esprit et son âme, savoir enfin ce qu'il pense d'elle... Mais il est fermé, aussi blindé qu'un coffre-fort. Si seulement elle trouvait la clé...  
"Neji..."

_Un malhonnête stratagème _  
_Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas _

Il la voit.  
Pourquoi ne peut-il pas lui répondre? Il sait qu'elle l'aime. Il sait que lui aussi.... Elle a besoin de mots, de trois mots. Ce qui est visible pour lui ne l'est pas pour elle. Il ne veut pas la perdre, il refuse de la perdre.  
"Alors vas-y ! C'est simple, tu sais comment !"  
Mais...

_Il y a une question dans "je t'aime" _  
_Qui demande "m'aimes-tu, toi ?"_

Elle perçoit un mouvement, mais est prête à ne pas se laisser avoir une deuxième fois. Mais Neji atterit derrière elle et l'enlace. Il la serre contre lui et murmure à son oreille.  
"Ino, sache que je..."

_Alors sache que je _  
_Sache le _  
_Sache que je _


End file.
